Destin imprévu
by Antanasyaa
Summary: Hermione ouvre une librairie quelques années après la guerre. Elle ne se doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle va revoir une certaine personne et sera chamboulée par sa nouvelle façon d'être...


Destin imprévu

**POV Hermione :**

Cela faisait trois ans que la guerre était finit. Quelques mois après celle-ci, Ron et moi nous sommes séparés car nous nous étions rendu compte que l'on s'aimait plus comme frère et sœur que comme des amants. C'est pourquoi je me retrouve seule dans une petite maison moldue à proximité du Chaudron baveur. J'ai exercé le métier d'Aurore pendant deux longues années et cela fait maintenant une année que ma petite librairie a vu le jour sur le Chemin de traverse. Durant ces trois années, j'ai passé mon temps libre à rechercher un contre-sort au sortilège d' « oubliette » afin de redonner la mémoire à mes parents mai se fût en vain car les effets de ce sortilège sont malheureusement irréverssible. J'ai donc dû me résigner à les laisser vivre leur vie de leur côté … sans moi. Sa a était très dur au début puis j'ai réussit à me convaincre que le fait qu'ils soient en vie et en bonne santé et déjà suffisant, d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance, la guerre ayant laissée de nombreux orphelins. Je ne vois que très rarement mes amis, il est vrai que les missions qu'exige leur carrière d'Aurore ne leur laisse que peu de temps libre et je sais qu'ils préfèrent le passer en amoureux. Du moins pour Harry et Ginny, Ron, lui passe son temps libre avec sa famille ne s'étant toujours pas remis de la mort de son frère. Moi, je passe mon temps libre entre ma librairie et chez moi, je ne sort que très rarement étant donné que je suis seule. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'avais au moins la compagnie de Pattenrond mais il a décidé de se faire écraser par une voiture, conclusion : Les animaux de compagnie très peu pour moi.

La vie devient une routine qui manque cruellement de piquant, elle est bien loin, l'époque de Poudlard , ou on vivait chaque année une nouvelle aventure. Vous vous dîtes sûrement que si je voulais du piquant j'aurai dû rester Aurore, et bien non, même en étant Aurore je m'ennuyais. Je sais que le métier de libraire semble ennuyeux… D'accord il ne semble pas, il l'est mais lorsque qu'on reçoit des œuvres intéressantes et qu'on les lis, le temps défile à vitesse grand V.

D'ailleurs, j'étais tranquillement entrain de lire un des nouveaux ouvrages reçus dans ma librairie quand la sonnette retentit. Je levai la tête de cette merveilleuse histoire pour me retrouver devant un grand homme aux cheveux blonds, il était de dos donc je ne su pas tout de suite qui il était. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna et que je croisai ses prunelles grises, je reconnu le prétentieux de service j'ai nommé la Fouine alias Malefoy. Il avait repris des couleurs par rapport à la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, c'était au ministère durant le grand procès d'après guerre, à ce moment là il avait l'air d'un fantôme tellement il était blanc et amaigri. Je m'attendais à une réplique sanglante de sa part quand je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir reconnu. Alors je me décidai à le traiter comme un client normal.

_ Bonjour Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? Proposai-je

_ Se ne sera pas utile étant donnez que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux, je vais donc jeter un coup d'œil et si un livre attire mon attention, je le prendrai ! Lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Je le regardai flâner dans les rayons depuis environ dix minutes lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un coup devant le rayon d'œuvres moldues ce qui m'étonna. Il attrapa un livre et me rejoignis pour le payer.

Il me tendit le livre et quand j'aperçu le titre je restai intérieurement bouche-bée.

_ _Le journal D'Anne Frank_ très bon choix ! Lui dis-je

_ Je vous dirais ce que j'en pense une fois que je l'aurai lu. Me répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de ma boutique. Je restai un moment choquée, c'est bien Malefoy qui venait de me faire un clin d'œil et un sourire… à ce moment là je me demandai si je n'était pas bonne à être admise dans la section psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste.

**Pov Drago :**

Je venais de quitter la librairie de Granger, et oui je l'avais reconnu. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne l'ai pas insulté et bien la raison est simple, j'ai grandit et je n'ai plus de préjugés sur les sangs. A vous dire vrai, je n'en ai jamais eu, je vois venir la question « Alors pourquoi as-tu agit de la sorte à Poudlard ? » je dois dire que je n'étais pas fière d'agir de cette façon bien que je n'en montrais rien « Malefoy oblige ». On m'a toujours répété qu'un Malefoy se doit de ne pas montrer ses émotions et qu'il doit mépriser les nés moldus, mais depuis la fin de la guerre j'ai décidé de ne plus être un « Malefoy comme il se doit » mais d'être tout simplement Drago.

D'ailleurs, mon père n'apprécie guère mais je me fiche de ce qu'il peut bien penser, je lui en veux toujours de m'avoir élever de façon à paraître inhumain et dire qu'il voulais que j'aille à Durmstrang heureusement que ma mère à tout fait pour que j'aille à Poudlard. J'adore ma mère, elle aussi ne faisait que suivre mon père car elle n'avait pas le choix étant sa femme.

Bon, revenons à nos hippogriffes, je dois vous avouer que j'ai un petit penchant pour Her… Granger depuis la seconde année à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi je suis entré dans cette librairie sans vraiment vouloir un livre mais juste pour la revoir. Puis j'ai décidé de l'impressionner en lisant de la littérature moldue, et quand j'ai lu le résumé du _Journal d'Anne Frank_ je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion de montrer qui je suis vraiment car cette histoire à l'air similaire à ce que nous avons vécus i années de cela.

Je rentrai chez moi, et non pas au manoir, il me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir alors je l'ai laissé à mon sois disant « père » et à mon adorable mère. Par la suite, je me suis acheté une petite maison aux alentours de Londres avec l'argent gagné grâce à mon emploi de médicomage, j'ai aussi ouvert mon propre cabinet qui se trouve à la jonction entre le Chemin de traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Arrivé à destination, je me fis un thé car il était 17 heure (et oui 17 heure c'est l'heure du thé Darling )) et je commençai ma lecture. Je ne pus m'arrêter de lire tellement cet œuvre me touchai, je me rendis compte que certains moldus pouvaient agir avec autant de barbarie qu'un mangemort. Je terminai l'œuvre vers 19 heures avec la ferme intention de partir dès demain faire quelques recherches sur cette guerre moldue.

**Pov Hermione :**

Je fermai ma boutique puis comme d'habitude je rentrai directement chez moi. Je repensais à l'attitude de Malefoy, c'est la première fois en 8 ans que je le voyais sourire franchement sans air narquois. Il est vrai qu'il avait changé physiquement, il avait grandit et prit du muscle, il n'avait plus se regard froid mais plutôt le regard de quelqu'un qui a dû grandir trop vite. Il ne plaquait plus ses cheveux en arrière avec cette horrible brillantine enfin bref il est devenu un homme séduisant... Il l'était déjà à Poudlard mais maintenant c'est plus visible et on a plus cette envie de lui mettre une droite dès qu'on le voit. Oulah, je ne vais pas bien moi je viens d'avouer que la Fouine est séduisante je crois vraiment que je suis bonne pour Sainte Mangouste… c'est peut-être la fatigue…

Enfin bon, j'en étais où déjà huuummm ah oui ! Donc arrivée chez moi, je me préparai vaguement à manger puis je m'affalai avec la grâce d'un Troll sur mon divan. Puis je récupérai le courrier que les hiboux avaient laissé sur ma table basse. Comme toujours, seuls Harry et Ginny me donnaient des nouvelles j'aurai aimé que Ron m'en donne aussi mais bon faut pas trop lui en demander. Ensuite, je décidai que le lendemain j'irai faire un tour dans les librairies moldues pour trouver de nouveaux ouvrages pour ma boutique.

Pov Drago :

Ce matin là je m'étais levé tôt pour aller faire un tour dans une Bibliothèque du Londres moldu. J'avais passé la matinée à lire des ouvrages sur la seconde guerre mondiale et j'étais énormément choqué par ce qui c'était passé durant cette période.

Plus je lisais d'informations plus je pensais que ce « Hitler » ressemblait beaucoup à Vol… Vous-savez-qui, j'ai encore du mal à prononcer son nom et même à le penser. Tout d'abord, ce moldu avait sois disant un grand-parent juif selon les dire d'un certain Hans Frank et Vous-savez-qui avait un père moldu. Ensuite, Vous-savez-qui voulait exterminer les moldu et toute personne d'ascendance moldu alors qu'Hitler voulait exterminer les juifs et toute personne ayant une ascendance juive. Les deux utilisaient la torture, on peut aussi comparer « La Gestapo » qui agissait sous les ordres d'Hitler, aux mangemorts qui agissaient sous les ordres de Vous-savez-qui. Enfin, on peut dire que la « Résistance » était l'équivalent de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que de l'AD (armée secrète de Dumbeldore).

Quand j'eu terminé mes recherches, je sortit de la bibliothèque et je me baladai dans le quartier où je me trouvais. Je m'arrêtai devant la vitrine d'une librairie et je pensais à Granger lorsqu'une personne sortie de cette boutique et me percuta de plein fouet. J'eu juste le temps de la rattraper par le bras avant qu'elle ne tombe.

Pov Hermione :

Je fermais les yeux attendant l'impact avec le sol mais il n'arriva pas. Je les rouvris et là, devant moi ce tenait un Malefoy à l'air inquiet qui me retenait par le bras pour m'empêcher de tomber. Je me redressai et il me lâcha.

_ Euu … Merci Malefoy dis-je puis je me mis une claque mental pour lui avoir montré que je l'avais reconnu.

_ De rien Granger répondit-il en me souriant.

Là je ne savais pas quoi dire, il savait que c'était moi mais ne m'insultait pas et ne me regardait pas avec mépris, alors là je ne comprenais plus rien. J'allais dire quelque chose quand mon ventre se mit à grogner, la honte, j'étais rouge d'embarra.

Chose surprenante, il se mit à rire, pas d'un rire moquer mais d'un vrai rire. Puis il me fit un clin d'œil encore une fois je ne savais plus où me mettre, Merlin il était trop beau pour ma santé mentale.

_ Je crois que tu as faim dit-il en regardant mon ventre puis il releva les yeux pour planter son magnifique regard gris dans le mien. Si tu veux bien, je t'invite à manger dans un petit restaurant ajouta-t-il en souriant.

_ Je ne veux pas te dérange répondit-je gênée.

_ Tu ne me dérange pas et puis si c'était le cas je ne t'aurai pas invité répliqua-t-il en gardant son sourire. Allez suis moi me lança-t-il en commençant à marcher.

Je le suivis sans protester, j'étais beaucoup trop curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur sa nouvelle facette.

**Pov Drago :**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait prit de l'inviter mais j'étais fier de l'avoir fait. Elle était là, marchant à mes côtés et je me permis de l'observer discrètement. J'adorais son petit nez retroussé, saupoudré de discrètes tâches de rousseur, ses grands yeux chocolat parsemés d'éclats couleurs miel et sa chevelure qu'elle avait enfin prit le temps de dompter.

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant moldu « The Red Fort » se fit en silence. Une fois arrivés, je demandai une table isolée pour deux personnes afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement. Le réceptionniste nous installa à une petite table située au fond du restaurant. Je me plaçai derrière une chaise et la tira pour que Granger puisse s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fît puis je m'assis en face d'elle.

_ Alors… tu faisais quoi ici ? Demandai-je ne sachant pas par ou commencer.

Elle me regarda et sourit timidement.

_ J'étais venu regarder les œuvres moldues que je pourrais commander pour ma boutique. .. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

_ Et bien… disons que… j'ai finit de lire le Journal d'Anne Frank et sa m'a donné envie d'en savoir plus sur cette période disais-je gêné en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

**Pov Hermione :**

Je le regardai bouche-bée par ce qu'il venait de me répondre. Qui aurait cru qu'un Malefoy serait intéressé par une Guerre moldue en tout cas pas moi.

_ Et bien, je dois dire que tu m'impressionne avouai-je en le fixant du regard.

Il se mit à rire et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Pour être franc c'est fait pour déclara-t-il en me regardant intensément dans les yeux.

_ Depuis quand tu es franc ? Demandai-je sarcastiquement.

Il perdit son sourire et sa mine s'assombrit.

_ Depuis que j'ai décidé d'être moi-même répondit-il sérieusement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi à ce moment là, quand j'ai vu cet éclat de tristesse dans son regard, j'eu un pincement au cœur. Si nous n'avions pas été dans un restaurant je l'aurai surement pris dans mes bras. Une fois de plus j'avais oublié qu'il n'avait pu faire ses propres choix mais à cet instant je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais l'oublie, en fait lui aussi n'avait été qu'un enfant qui a du grandir trop vite à cause de cette fichue bataille. Alors je fis la seule chose que je puisse faire pour l'apaiser, j'attrapai sa main qui était sur la table et la serra dans la mienne.

**POV Drago :**

Je fus pris d'un frisson lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la mienne et elle me lança un regard empli de tendresse ce qui fit accélérer mon cœur.

_ Je suis désolée me dit-elle.

Je lui souris faiblement.

_ Ne le sois pas répliquai-je.

Elle me regarda intriguée.

_ Je suis heureux d'être enfin libre et je ne sais pas si sans cette guerre j'aurai pu l'être étant donné que c'est elle qui m'a donné le courage de m'opposer à mon père. Lui expliquai-je

Elle me sourit puis retira sa main lentement. Je regarder ce geste déçut que cette petite mains ne soit pas restée plus longtemps sur la mienne. Puis un grognement se fit entendre, je la regardais dans les yeux, elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

_ Excuses moi j'avais oublié qu'on été venu pour manger lui dis-je en souriant puis j'appelai un serveur.

Il arriva et nous montra les menus puis nous choisissions. J'optais pour une assiette de saumon accompagnée d'une salade et elle choisit un pain de crevettes en sauce avec coriandre. Nous mangeâmes silencieusement puis nous reprîmes la discussion en attendant de commander le dessert.


End file.
